Bloodclan's Legacy
by Fawnfur000DETHKA
Summary: Years before Scourge created Bloodclan, there had once been one. After Skyclan was thrown out and the Twolegs came so did the cats. These cats became Bloodclan and ruled the Twolege place for seasons terrorizing the clans.
1. Allegiances

So a quick note, this will NOT be exactly like the new Bloodclan, these guys came from BEFORE scourges Bloodclan. Also, if you have read my other story Fawnfur's Destiny know that I'm NOT quitting but I've run into some writers block thus needing a quick break from it until I can get my thoughts into order.

_.

 **Leader, 2nd and 3rd are the most powerful of the clan cats. They make the final decisions in ALL disputes.**

 **Enforcers:** The bullies. They enforce any and all law on the other cats

 **Queens:** She-cats that have kits and keep them safe until 4 moons. Then train their kits themselves along with an Enforcer.

 **Other:** normal cats that are either former rouges or loners that are now living within Bloodclan territory, thus a member of Bloodclan.

 **Prisoners** : You guessed it, those that have wronged the clan.

_.

 **Allegiances** :

 **Leader** : Shamrock

 **2nd** : Rockface (White fur with a dark grey face) **(Guest (October 15))**

 **3rd** : Ember

 **Enforcers** :

 _Tuna (Lead)_

 _Stubby-tail (2nd)_

 _Scar_ (3rd) (Large, muscular, black tom with a long scar running from his head, branching off at his right shoulder, back, and left hind leg, and down to his toes)

 **J.B.A.2  
**

Mate: _Box_

 _Catfish_ (Regular)

 _Snakebite_ (Regular)

 _Venom_ (Regular)

 _Vixen_ (Regular) (she-cat with red fox-like fur and a bushy tail) **(Guest (October 15))**

 _Snail_ (Regular)

 _Moor_ : (Regular) (light misted, Smokey gray she-cat with pure white paws and uneven socks (white paws) on her back legs with tufted ears and a speckled, mottled pelt, deep amber eyes) **(Mistyflame Of DarkClan)**

 _Frog:_ (Regular) (Black tom with long legs, green eye and white paws, tailip and muzzle) **(Mistyflam Of DarckClan)**

 **Queens** :

 _Box_ : Brown she-cat with white toes. (Expecting) **(Mine)**

Mate: Scar

 _Den_

Mate: Thunder

 _Greenery_

Mate: Lightning

 _Cod_ : (Silver she-cat with front white paws.) **(Mine)**

Mate: ?

 _Honey_ **(Mistyflam Of DarckClan)**

 **Others** :

 _Brook_

 _Stream_ : (brown tabby Tom) **(Guest (October 15))**

 _Freedom_

 _Pumpkin_ : (Tortoiseshell she-cat) **(Guest (October 15))**

 **Prisoners**

 _Star_

 _Stripe_

 _Redfur_

 _Yelloweyes_

 ** _Thunderclan_** ** _Leader:_**

Deputy

Medicinecat

Warriors

Queens

Apprentices

Elders

 ** _Shadowclan_** ** _Leader:_**

Deputy

Medicinecat

Warriors

Queens

Apprentices

Elders

 ** _Riverclan_**

Leader:

Deputy

Medicinecat

Warriors:

Brindleheart **(Mistyflam Of DarckClan)**

Whitefang **(Mistyflam Of DarckClan)**

Queens

Apprentices

Elders

 ** _Windclan_** ** _Leader:_**

Deputy

Medicinecat

Warriors

Queens

Apprentices

Elders

* * *

 **OC's needed for more Bloodclan cats or for the other four clans. PLEASE only summit for Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, or Bloodclan. No weird clan OC's please. Also as you've noticed the cats don't have descriptions, please feel free to send me your ideas and I'll consider them. All these cats are open to use/changing/fan-ideas right now 10/15/2018. Thank you!**

 **Pretty please leave a review.**


	2. Prolouge

A kit's wailed out only to be quickly shushed by its mother. A figure passed by his green color shining in the moonlight a green medallion clinking against his neck. With a powerful leap the figure jumped onto the dumpster at the end of the alleyway.

"Let all cats who's claws are sharp gather," a powerful voice called out.

Cats from all corners of the ally slunk out towards the dumpster. They gathered in a semi-circle, leaving the center to a queen and her three kits.  
"Cod, please come forward and present your kits," the cat on the dumpster commanded.

Cod grabbed one of her kits by the scruff and leaped onto the dumpster. Two toms stepped out of the crowed and grabbed a kit each and they two deposited them on top of the dumpster. All three cats returned to the ground.

"Today we honor three new lives," the green colored cat began, "These kits until they become adults will be known to Bloodclan as Light, Dark, and Shadow. Once they earn their place here they can earn new names."

A tense silence filled the alleyway, everycat new what was coming next.

Quick as a flash the green collared cat unsheathed his claws and scratched each kit on the throat, creating what will become a permanent scar. The newly named Dark let out a squeak in protest and tried to crawl away. As she neared the edge of the dumpster a paw reached out and roughly landed on her back, large claws creating a cage around her body.

"I see we have a fighter," the owner of the claw declared, "When she reaches 4 moons old I will teach her my self."

Cod's eyes flashed with emotion, her daughter would be trained by the leader of _Bloodclan_.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like this prologue? Was it good, bad, boring? Please leave a review.  
**

 **Also I'm still accepting OC's please send some in. So far I only own two characters, (10/20/2018) Please help me out so the story can have more in depth characters than what I can come up with.**


End file.
